vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xin Zhao
|-|Xin Zhao= |-|Viscero= |-|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao= |-|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao= |-|Cosmic Defender Xin Zhao= Summary |-|Original Lore='Xin Zhao' is a resolute warrior loyal to the ruling Lightshield dynasty. Once condemned to the fighting pits of Noxus, he survived countless gladiatorial bouts, but after being freed by Demacian forces, he swore his life and allegiance to these brave liberators. Armed with his favored three-talon spear, Xin Zhao now fights for his adopted kingdom, audaciously challenging any foe, no matter the odds. |-|Warring Kingdoms Lore=Legendary warrior and a proud general both, Xin Zhao fights across the Warring Kingdoms to preserve peace for the common man. His spear is said to be sharp enough to pierce the sky, striking with the force of thunder. |-|Dragon World Lore=The sorceress called a great mountain her home, and from it, reborn dragons poured endlessly into the sky. Though dragonslayers fell all around him, Xin Zhao struck into the monster's lair, determined to end her evil once and for all. |-|Cosmic Lore=Great horrors are attracted to the light of newborn stars-from the corruptants of the Dark Star, to squirming, ancient things yet unknown. Xin Zhao is the steadfast protector of these cosmic cradles, driving off any that would devour them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-A | 7-C | Low 1-C Name: Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia, The Reckoner, Viscero Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late 40s to early 50s) | Older than the Universe Classification: Human, Steward of the Lightshield Dynasty, Former Gladiator | Warring General | Dragonslayer | Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master spear wielder), Martial Arts, Healing (Via Determination), Damage Boost (Via Determination and Three Talon Strike), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Wind Becomes Lightning and Audacious Charge), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Audacious Charge), Invulnerability (Via Awareness), Power Nullification (Due to being made of Demacian Steel, his armor and spear passively nullify Magic) |-|Warring Kingdoms=All powers as base plus Electricity Manipulation (His spear passively generates electricity) |-|Dragonslayer=All powers as base plus Fire Manipulation (His spear passively generates fire) and Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (All Dragonslayers wear armor made from dragon scales, which are immune to heat and flame that can turn stone to liquid instantly) |-|Cosmic Lore=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of his attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Single-handedly took on and defeated 50 armed gladiators during his time in The Fleshing, Defeated Bone Grinder, another gladiator who accomplished a similar feat, barehanded, Traded blows with a bloodlusted Jarvan IV, though trying to meet Jarvan's blows with his own hurt himself slightly and he acknowledged that Jarvan was much stronger than himself. As a former champion Reckoner he should be somewhat comparable to Draven) | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kindgoms Garen) | Town level (Fought Dragon Sorceress Zyra and Dragon Oracle Udyr) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Cosmics are the equal and opposite of the Dark Stars, who are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Jarvan IV in combat, as well as caught his father, Jarvan III, off guard from close range before any of the guards around him could react. Capable of fighting so fast that his spear appears as a blur. Able to intercept arrows in mid-flight with his spear.) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Immeasurable (Existed before the universe was created, should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak human | Unknown, likely at least Peak human | Unknown, likely at least Peak human | Multi-Galactic (Should be comparable to the Dark Stars) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (His Three Talon Strike can send champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus several meters in the air, Crescent Sweep can send the same champions several meters backwards) | At least Small Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class | Town Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level | Town level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with spear | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Three-Talon Spear | Cosmic Spear Intelligence: Gifted (Hyper-analytical, a highly skilled combatant, able to easily defeat an army of fifty men on his own. Learned how to wield Drakebane, Jarvan's lance which in the hands of anyone less than a master would be just as lethal to the wielder as it was to the opponent, and later taught Jarvan to wield it at a master level.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Determination:' Xin Zhao gains a Determination I and Determination II stack for every Wind Becomes Lightning strike or basic attack on-hit, up to a maximum of two. At two Determination I stacks, Xin Zhao's next Wind Becomes Lightning strike or basic attack on-hit consumes the stacks to heal him. At two Determination II stacks, Xin Zhao's next Wind Becomes Lightning strike or basic attack on-attack consumes the stacks to deal bonus physical damage. *'Three Talon Strike:' For the next 5 seconds, Xin Zhao's next 3 basic attacks each deal bonus physical damage. The third basic attack knocks up the target. *'Wind Becomes Lightning:' Xin Zhao performs two strikes. The first deals physical damage to all enemies in an arc, and the second deals physical damage in a line, slowing all enemies hit. *'Audacious Charge:' Xin Zhao Dash dashes to the target enemy, dealing magic damage to all nearby units and slowing them. Xin Zhao then gains bonus attack speed. *'Crescent Guard:' **'Challenge:' The last enemy champion targeted by Xin Zhao's basic attacks or Audacious Charge is marked as Challenged. **'Awareness:' Xin Zhao sweeps around himself, dealing physical damage to enemies hit while also knocking back all non-Challenged enemies hit. For the next 3 seconds, Xin Zhao is invulnerable against enemies more than a few meters away. His basic attacks and other spell casts extend the duration by 0.3 seconds. Key: Base | Warring Kingdoms | Dragonslayer | Cosmic Defender Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Guardians Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Trident Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Hunters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1